poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending (KHBBS0.2AFPLS)
Nova and her friends are lying the ground in Acmetropolis Otto: Wow. They look at the Stars Nova: The Stars are out... Antuari... Sparx... Just us again. They saw many of light Gibson: They did it, the World has been restored. Acmetropolis has disappeared And they are falling in Darkness All: "May our Hearts be our guiding key". Nova: You'll know, where we are. In Mysterious Tower Bugs: I thought... I heard their voice in the distance. Duck: They sacrifice themes to save sure? Tech: Why did you keep it from us for so long? Bugs: I had to respect their choice. Rev: What about us? You could've given us a choice. Duck: We could have gone and helped them. Bugs: I know. Yen Sir: Do not be rash, Duck. As Bugs told you clearly in his story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to bring Nova and friends back out safely. So I forbade Bugs from telling you, let alone going after them. Tech: Why keep that a secret? Yen Sid: That much is obvious. If not you, Duck and Rev, then certainly Bugs would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue. Sharko: But, right now, we can help Nova and friends. You and us. We are going to find them! Rev: Yeah! Count me in! Duck: It's because Ace would see me when we find them. If that's a crime, then book me. Bugs: Yeah. Lexi: Who are this new Duck and where's the old one? Yakko: Yeah. Where is he? Dot: We really want to see him. Duck: New me? Zadavia: Of course (laugh) Optimatus: You're just like Ace. Duck: Should I be flattered? I tried too hard to be the role model. It just like fun to just listed to my heart. Which is Ace-esque. Wakko: Well, we all still like you. Lexi: Master, we came here because we wanted to help somehow. What can we do? Yen Sir: I have entrusted the alien Kururu to oversee the training for our new Warrior Wielders, yourself. Your friends and Kenny the Bunny. Lexi: Kenny the Bunny. Bugs: He means Ken the Bunny. Slam & Lexi: Huh!? Bugs: Well, he's a regular animal now. He even saved Ace for us. You can trust him. Come on, Tech and Duck. It's time for us to go. All we need to do, is to find the entrance to the realm of Darkness. Yen Sid: Bugs, take these along with you. He summon four suitcase Yen Sid: The Three Good Fairies asked that you be presented with them. They are new vestments which will shield the both of you from the Darkness. All: Thank you, Master. Bugs: Alright, Let's go! They went off Minutes Later Daffy: Alright, start talking. Wile: You were gone for so long. Where were you? Ace: Oh, it's a secret. They open the door Ace: Here I am! They find no one, but Yen Sid Ace: Huh? Only Us? Yen Sid: The Others all had important work to do. So I send them on their way. Ace: Aw man, I could have say goodbye. Daffy: Well, you were not there, so your wasting your time. Ace: Look, It's no big deal. I just like to say goodbye to tell my friends. Daffy: So you need to hurry! Ace: Well, I'm here, right? Yen Sid: We have matter to discuss. In order to defeat Skeleton King, there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discuss the before, Ace. Your Mark of Warriors exam was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control of you, and your grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired. Furthermore, Skeleton King nearly made you his vessel, and in the process stripped you of most of the power you had gained by them. I suspect you have already noticed this, correct? All: Ace... Ace: Aw, who cares. Happens all the time. Yen Sid: Yes. Mac and Tosh are currently analyzing data that Mephiles the Monkey provided to Duck and which could offer us a clus retrieving our friends lost hearts. I have very high hope for this data. However, our greatest chance of stopping Skeleton King's Plan still lies with you, Ace. If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all of the guardians of Light. But first, you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a complete recovery, but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power- the power of waking, which you failed to masters during your exam. There's someone who lost his power and found it again, a true hero to whom you fought to pay a visit. Perhaps, he can point you in the right direction. Ace: Okay. Daffy: Master Yen Sid. Wile: You can count on us to take care of Ace! Yen Sid: I would have it no other wau. I put Ace in your hands. And even though, I call new heroes from their world their names are Doki, Mundi, Otto, Anabella, Gabi and Fico to help on your journey. Those Kids will help you Ace: Wile! Taz! Daffy! Daffy: You can't become a master without us? Ace: Why? Wile: I never thought you'd fail that exam, Ace. Ace: Hey! Daffy: Face it, you're just a half-pint. Wile: But the four of us together make a whole pint! Ace: Pint in a half? Daffy: And don't forget, we'll keep an eye on you. Wile: And this will be a lot of fun! Ace: It's not a Holiday! Let's go! All: Count on us! They went to the Train with new friend and wondering how Ace: How can we get there now? Daffy: Huh? I thought you knew! Mundi: It's seems all the Highway are closed. Didn't Master Yen Sid say that Ace should trust the guidance his heart gives? Doki: Come on, Ace. Where to? Ace is still thinking of something Fico: Seriously? Ace: Give me a break, I'm trying. These things take time. Otto: Well, since we've already been before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there? Anabella: Well? Ace: My Bad. We've got nothing. What did you expect? Wile: "May your heart be your guiding key." Ace: What? What you say? Wile: Master Yen Sid always said that right before we went off on any of our real important adventures. Ace: Really? Know anything? They don't know Wile: I think I just imagined. Ace: "May my heart be my guiding key." He know what it means Ace: I know! He open the Portal All: It's a Gate! Ace: Okay! Budokai, here we go! They went off Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Three Stories)